Core B, the Molecular Pathology and Imaging Core (MPIC; formeriy the Morphology Core), was established in 1995 as a part of this Program Project and been heavily ufilized and extremely successful since its inception, serving as a model core facility for numerous other program projects and centers at the University of Pennsylvania and throughout the country. The overarching goal of MPIC is to provide exceptional service and support to the P01 invesfigators and their laboratories for the preparafion and analyses of fissue sections and cultured cells. MPIC is lead by an experienced Director and Technical Director and is a unique entity at the University of Pennsylvania, with specific expertise in processing and analyses of all tissue types relevant to this P01. As such, MPIC continues to provide essential services to P01 members by offering specialized and high quality tissue preparation, instruction in morphological examination, and the equipment necessary for all of the protocols. MPIC also fosters cost-effective approaches and promotes new and exciting directions for research. Members of this P01 receive subsitjies for use of MPIC and are provided with immunohistochemistry services not available to invesfigators who are not P01 members. Since the last submission of this applicafion, we have continued to incorporate and integrate new services and technologies, and, reflective of these changes and the services currently provided to our users, have changed the name of the core from the Morphology Core to the Molecular Pathology and Imaging Core. Recent enhancements include neariy 500 square feet of additional space, upgrade of a Yokagawa CSU-10 spinning disk confocal scanner which is now equipped for live-cell imaging, incorporafion of on-line scheduling and ordering, and acquisifion of a DAKO autostainer. Thus, MPIC provides excepfional ufility, quality, value, experience, service, and commitment to this P01. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Molecular Pathology and Imaging Core (MPIC; formeriy the Morphology Core), confinues to support all projects of this P01 by providing necessary, specialized, and high quality services, consultation, and equipment. As such, MPIC assists the invesfigators of this Program Project in their studies of Integrative Metabolic Adaptions to Environmental and Nutrifional Challenge.